zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Gohma (Hyrule Warriors)
Arthropod Cyclops Monster, Gohma is a Giant Boss that appears in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. Appearance In this game, Gohma resembles its counterpart from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, albeit with new colors and abilities. Its front legs are equipped with two armor plates that it can use to batter enemies or combine into a shield to cover its vulnerable eye from attack. In Adventure Mode, Gohmas are represented by their 8-bit sprite from the original The Legend of Zelda on the Adventure Map. As part of her Summoning Gate moveset, Lana can summon miniature Gohmas to attack enemies. Story Gohma first appears in the Sorceress of the Woods, where it is summoned by Wizzro of the Dark Forces to fight against the Hyrulean Forces lead by Lana, Link, Impa, and Sheik. In addition to its normal attack patterns, if the battle takes too long, Gohma will jump away to attack the Great Deku Tree (the Hyrulean Forces' base), forcing the Hyrulean Forces to chase after it in order to prevent it from taking over their base. Eventually, Gohma is defeated and killed; however, it is only the first one to appear in the story. Two more Gohmas appear in Cia's Tale: Darkness Falls under the command of Ganondorf, who uses them to support Ganondorf's Forces in their march through the Valley of Seers; however, they are defeated by the Dark Forces. In Ganondorf's Return, Gohma is one of the Giant Bosses that leads the Monster Forces in Gerudo Desert. Battle It can project a beam of energy from its eye as sweeping beams (either vertically or horizontally) or massive energy bombs (which Ganon's Ganon Bomb attack is based on). It is briefly vulnerable to the Bow after using one of its eye beam attacks (signified by its eye turning blue) or when it is charging its Gohma Bomb, which can stun it and leave its Weak Point exposed (Downed state). Normally when it is hit by an attack it uses its two shield plates protect its weak point (eye), so it is best to wait for its eye to turn blue. However at times Gohma may use attacks that do not leave its eye vulnerable, such as its acid globs attack, armored charge, claw sweeps, and body slam. Like all enemies with weak points, a Focus Spirit attack can used to expose its weak point. Special Attacks can also cause some damage (depending on the weapon being used, the character's current level, badges, and the difficulty level of the scenario being played) to Gohma even when it is not in a downed state. In Ganon's Fury, Gohma will flinch when hit by Ganon's attacks and is vulnerable to Ganon's Fury Horn Boss Item Attack (dropped by defeated Manhandla). Gohma occasionally jumps in the air (off screen) to perform its body slam. Gohmas drop Gohma's Acid as their Silver material drop and Gohma's Lens as their Gold material drop. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Gohma (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Gohma's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite Hyrule Warriors Arthropod Cyclops Monster Gohma Battle Intro (Cutscene).png|Gohma's Battle Intro Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses